fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja:Tonakin
Konkurs Ogłaszam konkurs na zbudowanie Mocka Tonakina(Toa Ognia), Gheli(Toa Wody), Kohrina(Toa Lodu), Orvampa(Toa Ziemi), Lenora(Toa Powietrza), Pnetara(Toa Kamienia). Wszelki pytanie proszę zgłaszać na moje gg 9731051. Popatrzmy... Postaram się zbudować Ghelę (Gelię?) A Volgaraahk bez rąk to se stoi i się kurzy ;P Przy okazji będzie czym zaszpanować na dA ^^ (i pochwalę się moim nowym planem zdjęciowym ^^). Tak btw, Lenor - z czym mi się to kojarzy :P Lord Vox 18:39, mar 24, 2011 (UTC) :0.0 wut? Volgaraahk 14:56, mar 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Wut wut? Lord Vox 14:59, mar 25, 2011 (UTC) :::"A Volgaraahk bez rąk to se stoi i się kurzy ;P" - takie wut? i odpisz ściśle, bo nie chcę przeciągać tego off-topu Volgaraahk 15:01, mar 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::Przecież mówiłem że go buduję... Lord Vox 15:06, mar 25, 2011 (UTC) :::::Racja... Zapomniałem ^^; Dobra, koniec off-topu Volgaraahk 15:16, mar 25, 2011 (UTC) Ok, będę czekał na Ghelę, a Lenor... :p trochę przypadek, jednak jako imię mi odpowiada. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Chyba "skuszę się" na Tona/Ana - kina.... - Lenor.. no napewno nie gorsze imie niż Miron czy Moron :P Konkurs wg mnie powinien być gdzie indziej, ale kij z tym. Tradycyjny skład Toa- na wodę nie masz co liczyć, Kamień też chyba bez szans. ALe z pozostałą czwórką spróbuję być dla reszty konkurencją ;] Jakiekolwiek są wymagania? Vezok999 18:57, mar 24, 2011 (UTC) Fuck (wymawiać: fuck)! Mam MoCa na Korhina, lecz jest zbyt zaje... zaczepisty, bym mógł Ci go oddać. Jak chcesz to mógłbym Ci go na GG pokazać, Kopaka. Tylko mnie powiadom, jak będziesz na niewidoku lub coś. Kani--Nui 22:14, mar 25, 2011 (UTC) thumb|Toa Lesskovikk Ja już zrobiłem. Osobne zdjęcia na GG 34599292. Lesiu namber tu 13:05, mar 26, 2011 (UTC) :Moja Ghela fajniejsza :P Lord Vox 14:05, mar 26, 2011 (UTC) Ma mieć Hau/ Super - bo ją mam... - Coś zauwazyłem- T'onakin, '''K'ohrin, 'O'rvamp, 'L'enor, 'G'hela, 'P'netar = 'T'a, 'K'o, 'O'nu, 'L'e, 'G'a, 'P'o- to celowe było? Vezok999 07:34, mar 27, 2011 (UTC) No, widzę, konkurs trwa. Kohrin... Jakoś nie bardzo. Orvamp made by Zivo wyszedł naprawdę dobrze. Ghela też niezła, wypasiony łuczek i strzały... Przydałaby się jedynie wzmianka, że napierśnik jest by KylerNuva (chyba, bo u niego najpierw to widziałem) Volgaraahk 12:16, mar 27, 2011 (UTC) Wut? Kapura98 12:24, mar 27, 2011 (UTC) Nie udawaj zdziwionego. W sieci, po za Wikią, jest wiele MoCów z takimi napierśnikami, ale Kyler wymyślił to pierwszy (chyba). Volgaraahk 13:10, mar 27, 2011 (UTC) Volguś, a o komentarzu mojej zbiorówki zapomniałeś :) Lesiu namber tu 13:16, mar 27, 2011 (UTC) No taki szczegół, że właśnie nie zapomniałem - będę oceniał każdego osobno, mając podstawę w zdjęciach solo Volgaraahk 14:11, mar 27, 2011 (UTC) Zapomniałeś o moim czerwoniasie. Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 14:16, mar 27, 2011 (UTC) Widzę ze po pierwsze Zivo ma nową konstrukcję budowy ciała, po drugie chce wprowadzić coś wspólnego- prawy ochraniacz :] Vezok999 15:02, mar 27, 2011 (UTC) Lesiu, Lenor ma mieć dwuręczną, nie dwie bronie (lub jak woli Kopaczasty- podwójne bronie). DObra, to wstawię może swojego Kohrina... Vezok999 18:49, mar 28, 2011 (UTC) :Veziu, broń Lenora jest dwuręczna, łączona axlem (kijkiem "X" jak kto woli), ale wstawiłem zdjęcie z rozdzieloną bronią, bo na nim wyglądał najlepiej. Lesiu namber tu 13:29, mar 29, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, jednak nie dam rady z Ghelą, co prawda mam ją zbudowaną ale brakuje mi jeszcze kilku części, a żeby je zdobyć bym musiał rozbebeszać Axalarę ;( Zresztą, wersja Kapury wydaje mi się lepsza :) Lord Vox 11:00, mar 29, 2011 (UTC) No, tu jestem zaskoczony... Kohrin Vezia mi się nie podoba Czarny pancerz u Toa Lodu..., najlepszy Anakin Tonakin jest od Zivo i największy wuteef: najbardziej podoba mi się Orvamp... Antroza! Ghela Kapury rulez, a Perwoll Lenor i Pnetar Lesia mi się nie podobają... Kani--Nui 16:09, mar 29, 2011 (UTC)PS. Co to znaczy wut? :"Wut" to zdrobnienie od "what" :3 Co do Orvampa to się nie zgodzę, ten Antroza jest gorszy (chociaż też dobrze wygląda). Kohrin Vezia to po prostu... Niemożliwe, że zrobił to ktoś taki jak Vez :D Reszta jest spoko. Lord Vox 16:39, mar 29, 2011 (UTC) :Voxiu, jak tak, to popatrz na to. Lesiu namber tu 17:06, mar 29, 2011 (UTC) :Chyba się wypalam. Do Lesia: Sweet, ktoś znalazł mojego Orao sprzed... lohoho :D Kto zakwestionuje jego zajebistość ma po twarzy :] Vezok999 19:38, mar 29, 2011 (UTC) Nikt nie mówił, że akurat ja muszę wygarać. A czarny pancerz u Toa lodu? Jak tak tylko się na innym MoCu wzorowałem... Vezok999 17:14, mar 29, 2011 (UTC) : Miał przypominać w budowie, nie kolorystyce. Poza tym jakoś ten MoC LK nigdy mi nie przypadł zbytnio do gustu... Niby jak czytam FF'y Kopaczastego to widzę tego MoCa, ale cóż. Kani--Nui 17:26, mar 29, 2011 (UTC) : Nie żebym się czepiał,czy coś,ale kiedy rozstrzygnięcie? Kapura98 19:24, kwi 4, 2011 (UTC) '''Oficjalnie ogłaszam, że 17 kwietnia zakończę konkurs na mocki. A więc jeśli ktoś chciałby jeszcze dodać zdjęcia ma na to tydzień czasu. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Przypominam, e do końca konkursu pozostały dwa dni! El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Tonakin (miejsca na zdjęcia) Ma posiadać miecz, tarczę i Hau thumb|left|208px|Zivo22 200px|Gresh250|thumb|left thumb|left|200px|Toa Lesskovikk Kohrin Ma przypominać w budowie Lodowego Księcia. Maska Kohrina to Kanohi Sil, a więc od was zależy jak będzie wyglądać. thumb|left|Toa Lesskovikk thumb|left|Kohrin by Vez thumb|left|Kapura98 Orvamp Podwójna broń (np. podwójne miecze), posiada równowagę pomiędzy umiejętnościami. thumb|left|210px|Zivo22 thumb|left|210px|ciemny antroz 007 thumb|left|200|Toa Lesskovikk Lenor Typowy wojownik, broń dwuręczna. thumb|left|Toa Lesskovikk Ghela Broń długodystansowa (np. łuk, kusza) thumb|left|Kapura98 Pnetar Dowolny thumb|left|Toa Lesskovikk Zakończenie konkursu Zdjęcia wygranych Mockow już wstawiłem. Postanowiłem także zrobić samemu Pnetara (taka cząstka ode mnie). Nie wybrałem Lenora, nie dlatego, że mi się nie podoba, ale po prostu nie pasuję. Wszystkim dziękuję za pomoc i trud jaki w to włożyliście. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 9/10.Antroz007 07:58, lip 9, 2011 (UTC)